Red-Eyes Deck
Red-Eyes B. Dragon has a low ATK for its level and has no inherent effects, so many people pass it up in favor of something like Blue-Eyes White Dragon. However, while the Blue-Eyes favors simple brute force, Red-Eyes is more flexible and can grant easier access to upgraded forms, and supports multiple deck variants based upon it. Here are a few: Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Deck The main monsters in this deck that are essential in running it are 3 copies of both Red-Eyes Wyvern and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. This deck utilizes lots of trap cards, particularly counter trap cards like Solemn Judgment and Dark Bribe.You can combine these with Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord to easily summon a powerful monster and use one of its useful effects. It's designed to keep your opponent's Spell and Trap card zones completely unoccupied, while you proceed with dealing heavy damage with monsters like Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Dark Horus, Prime Material Dragon, etc.. Its a good idea to run Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress in this deck since she makes you dump 3 cards every turn, because Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon has the ability to special summon one dragon from your hand or graveyard every turn. Her ability to destroy 1 magic or trap card also comes in handy as well. Dark Armed Dragon also can make his way into this deck, since there are only 7 dark monsters in this deck, and 3 of them are going to spend most of their time on the field. Also Future fusion can help speed this deck up. Recommended cards Monsters *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon x3 *Dark Horus x2 *Dark Armed Dragon *Dark Creator *Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord x2 *Prime Material Dragon *Koa'ki Meiru Drago x2 *Dark Grepher x2 *Armageddon Knight x2 *Phantom of Chaos x2 *Decoy Dragon *Magna Drago Spells *Allure of Darkness x2 *Trade-In x2 *Advance Draw x2 *Future Fusion *D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation x2 *Gold Sarcophagus x2 *Brain Control *Mind Control *Mystical Space Typhoon *Burial from a Different Dimension Traps *Mirror Force *Call of the Haunted *Dark Bride x3 *Divine Wrath x2 *Solemn Judgment Por Wendell.J.Stos Red-Eyes Control Deck This deck is best to take advantage of oque left metagame decks. Com much greater control with Gorz the Emissary of Darkness and Tragoedia you can defend well and with high attack power of the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon ezecutar the best end, risk-taking Tragoedia and Gorz the opponent or Koa'ki Meiru Drago. Por Wendell.j.stos. Recommended Cards Monsters *Tragoedia *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon x2 *Dark Armed Dragon *Gorz the Emissary of Darkness *Prime Material Dragon *Chaos Sorcerer *Cyber Dragon *Koa'ki Meiru Drago x2 *Red-Eyes Wyvern x2 *Psychic Commander *Magna Drago *Krebons x2 *Phantom of Chaos x2 *Cyber Valley x2 or Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress x2 (recommended) Spells *Allure of Darkness x2 *Brain Control *Giant Trunade *Gold Sarcophagus x2 *Heavy Storm *Mind Control *Pot of Avarice *Swords of Revealing Light *Emergency Teleport *Burial from a Different Dimension *Mystical Space Typhoon *D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation x2 *Future Fusion Traps *Mirror Force *Bottomless Trap Hole x2 *Return from the Different Dimension *Call of the Haunted Por Wendell.J.Stos Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Deck A copy of Red-Eyes B. Chick, Red-Eyes B. Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in your deck can lead to a rapid combo of getting out a massively powerful monster in one or two turns. A copy of Masked Dragon to get out the Red-Eyes B. Chick faster helps, as does basic Dragon Deck support cards like Stamping Destruction and Dragon's Rage (the latter helps immensely with damage and will allow the powerful Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to make the most of its rapidly-increasing ATK). Most of the rest of the monsters in this deck should be Dragons, such as Infernal Dragon,Luster Dragon #2, and Luster Dragon to power up Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon but a few Cyberdark monsters can be added for extra emergency power. Some players also include the Armed Dragon LV5 and the related Armed Dragon series of monsters to quicken the speed of Dragons going to the Graveyard. Fusion Red-Eyes Deck This deck focuses on fusing Red-Eyes B. Dragon with Summoned Skull for B. Skull Dragon and with Meteor Dragon for Meteor B. Dragon. Ancient Rules helps greatly, as it can allow the free summon of any of these Material Monsters, since they are all high-level Normal Monsters. Copies of Polymerization and King of the Swamp tend to be necessary, as do card effects that can Special Summon Normal monsters from the Graveyard, like Birthright. Many of these monsters are DARK, so Dark-support cards like Mystic Plasma Zone can help. Summoner's Art can also search out any high-level Normal monster in the Deck to speed the process of Fusion. Since the fusion monsters themselves have no Effects, they can also benefit from such cards as Non-Spellcasting Area. Recommended Cards Monsters * Tragoedia * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Dark Armed Dragon * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Prime Material Dragon * Chaos Sorcerer * Cyber Dragon * Koa'ki Meiru Drago * Red-Eyes Wyvern * Magna Drago * Psychic Commander * Krebons * Phantom of Chaos * Cyber Valley Spells * Allure of Darkness * Brain Control * Giant Trunade * Gold Sarcophagus * Heavy Storm * Mind Control * Pot of Avarice * Swords of Revealing Light * Emergency Teleport * Mystical Space Typhoon * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Future Fusion Traps * Mirror Force * Bottomless Trap Hole * Return from the Different Dimension * Call of the Haunted Cyberdarkness Deck Similar to the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon deck above, only with a higher focus on Cyberdarks and Cyberdark Dragon. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon as well as the Cyberdark monsters benefit from Dragons being sent to the graveyard, and, optionally, since this deck focuses on supporting Machines as well as Dragons, Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon is a possible inclusion (though that card is rarely used). Hunter Dragon is a good option to include here to maximize the power of the Cyberdarks. Recommended General Cards Monsters *Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon x2 *Red-Eyes B. Dragon x3 *Red-Eyes B. Chick x3 *Meteor Dragon (recommended for OCG only) *Masked Dragon x3 *Mirage Dragon x2 *Blizzard Dragon x2 *Twin-Headed Behemoth x2 *The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion *Decoy Dragon x3 *Vanguard of the Dragon x2 *Red-Eyes Wyvern x3 *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *Totem Dragon x2 *Lord of D. x2 Spells *Dragon's Mirror x3 *Future Fusion *Fires of Doomsday x2 *Gold Sarcophagus *Heavy Storm *Inferno Fire Blast x2 *Polymerization x2 *Mystical Space Typhoon *Super Rejuvenation *Stamping Destruction *United We Stand *Serial Spell (recommended for imitating Inferno Fire Blast) *Painful Choice (Traditional Format Only) Traps *Mirror Force *Call of the Haunted *Dimensional Prison x2 *Bottomless Trap Hole x2 *Torrential Tribute *Dragon's Rage x2 *Birthright *The Dragon's Bead Fusion Monsters *Five-Headed Dragon x3 *King Dragun *Meteor B. Dragon (OCG only) Category:Deck Type